


In the shadows

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Before Barry gets the chance, Savitar plucks Len out of the timeline, intent on using him to stop himself, Len, however does think he needs to switch tactics.





	In the shadows

When Len comes to, he noticed a few things; his head was pounding, he was somewhat naked (except for a pair of boxers) his cold gun was gone and he wasn't in a room that he didn't remember. There was only one bed, a dresser and a couch in the dark, dank room.  
  
To be honest he wasn't sure where he was. He sits up quickly. He scans the area of the room looking for any indication of where he could be or at the better find his cold gun and some clothes.  
  
He spots a door in the far back of the room and gets up. The moment that he does he nearly falls.  
  
He's disoriented.  
  
He shakes his head to try and wear it off before proceeding but it doesn't work and he doesn't care. He needs to get out, find Mick and the legends and go home. Sacrificing himself for those people were not the way that he wanted to be remembered and he needed, no he wanted out of that rag tag group of people.  
  
He crossed the room. Hands presses against the door frame and he pushes, tries to open it but he doesn't budge and he curses.  
  
"It's not opening. Not for you anyway Mr. Snart. Not until I want you to leave." A voice filled the room, a familiar voice sounds through the room and he pulls back from the door. Turns on his heels and sees a form falling through the shadows.  
  
"What is this Barry Allen?" He starts but clamps his mouth shut when he sees Barry more. This isn't his Barry. This isn't the Barry that he remembers. The scar that marrs his face is what keeps Len's attention on him. He doesn't get where that came from so soon. The last time he saw him he was a bright sunshine. Now a dark cloud fills the room and Len doesn't feel.... right about it.  
  
"I need your help." This Barry steps a bit closer to him. Eyes are hooded, dark. There's not a shred or light and happiness behind those brown eyes.  
  
"And why would I help you?" Len takes a step back. He doesn't want to get to close to this man. He knows him but he doesn't know him and he's not taking a chance.  
  
"Because every time that you help the good guys you end up in a world of hurt. Hence the occulus Snart. You did some good and ended up trapped in a space between the speedforce and time itself. If I didn't have the power, you'd still be lost in there."  
  
Len blinks. "Why did you save me? Why would the flash need my help?"  
  
Barry laughs. It's mechanical, methodical. Evil.  
  
Now Len's worried.  
  
"The flash..." The words are said with malice, with venom and he wonders why. "This flash needs you to help him rescue pretty little Iris. I, on the other hand, the future Flash needs your help to stop by counter part."  
  
Len frowns. He had no idea what he was talking about. Two flashes?  
  
"You seem confused." Barry... Not Barry? Asks and Barry nods in understanding. "You don't understand exactly what's happening and why I need you. But you will. All in good time. I just need to know, will you help me?"  
  
Len crosses his arms. "And what's in it for me if I help you?"  
  
Barry steps forward and trails a finger down Len's cheek. There's a light chill that's left behind but he doesn't mind.  
  
The Cold's always been his favorite.  
  
"Whatever you want from me Snart. Name it and it's yours."  
  
Len looks around. His mind working quicker than it's ever have. He thinks about what he wants, about what he could have and from what he can see, what he's feeling about this Barry Allen, it's anything and everything.  
  
He could have the world.  
  
But he doesn't know.  
  
He can't think of a single thing right now.  
  
"I'll get back to you on that one Barry."  
  
"Savitar."  
  
Len cocks an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Call me Savitar. Barry Allen is my past. I'm the future."  
  
Len rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say. Now. When do we get to work?"  
  
                                              ×  
  
Len doesn't step foot outside the tiny apartment that he's certain isn't in Central City. Savitar arrives maybe twice a day bringing with him food and other necessities; a Televison with cable and books being among the things that he thought Len would want. He brings him drinks. Mostly water and the occasional beer. The food that he brings is Something that Len wasn't actually accustomed to. Far above his taste grade but he didn't mind it. He wasn't footing the bill.  
  
It's a week when Savitar actually explains what's going to happen between himself, Snart, Barry and Iris.  
  
"You want me to be the one that ends the pretty little journalist?" Snart says over a bottle of water. He doesn't particularly like it, its far too tepid but he doesn't mske a fuss out of it.  
  
Savitar is seated across from him. His eyes downcast as Len speaks.  
  
"Yes. You do it and that gives me time to take out myself. He doesn't know I've bought you back. Doesn't know that you're helping me. You're my ace in the hole."  
  
"You mean I'm your flash bait."  
  
Savitar laughs. It's menacing, dark, stoic and mechanical. Len's never getting used to it.  
  
"You can say that. I need this version of me out of the way. You seem to be one of the villains he's drawn himself to. You can distract him."  
  
"And what if that doesn't work? What if he sees through this little charade and puts an end to all of this before we even start?"  
  
Savitar moved closer to Len.  
  
There's not much height difference but Len feels small underneath him. Not as though he's going to let that show.  
  
Savitar's close to his face, his breath isn't horrendous but it's not minty fresh either. There's a sinister smirk on his lips.  
  
"Then I guess your pretty little sister will be in for a rude awakening in Keystone."  
  
That catches Len's attention.  
  
"I'll make sure he doesn't catch on to us." Len responds, his voice losing all sense of pride and cockiness.  
  
Savitar pats his cheek. "Good. Glad we're at an understanding."  
  
He's gone in a Flash. Leaving Len alone.  
  
Maybe he made the wrong deal. 


End file.
